Upright vacuum cleaners typically comprise a ground engaging portion having a surface cleaning nozzle and a handle portion which contains dust separation and storage means. Upright vacuum cleaners typically have a rotating brush which is positioned above the surface cleaning nozzle. The bristles of the rotating brush extend downwardly so as to contact the surface to be cleaned, such as a carpet.
The handle of an upright vacuum cleaner is typically operable between an upright storage position and a lower operating position. Numerous upright vacuum cleaners include or are adapted to receive extension hoses so that the upright vacuum cleaner may also be operated to clean surfaces located above the floor (the above the floor vacuum mode). When an upright vacuum cleaner is operated in the above the floor mode, the handle is typically locked in the upright storage position. Accordingly, in order to avoid damage and excessive wear to the carpet when the vacuum cleaner is used in the above the floor mode, the vacuum cleaner may include either brush disengagement means for disengaging the rotating brush from its motor drive means, or a lift off mechanism to raise the surface cleaning nozzle to a position above the carpet.
A problem which many lift-off mechanisms for upright vacuum cleaners is that they utilize a plurality of relatively small parts. Despite their size, these parts are subject to large forces when the lift-off mechanism is utilized. As such, these parts are susceptible to wear and breakage.
Typically, lift-off mechanisms are activated by movement of the handle between an upright storage position and a lower operating position. Thus the handle provides a long moment arm to operate the lift-off mechanism. Despite the use of the long moment arm, the user may still have to apply considerable force to move the handle to the upright storage position so as to operate the lift-off mechanism.